Energy Fields
Energy Fields are Aelita's main weapon on Lyoko; though it acts more as a superpower rather than a physical weapon. Use Season Three At the beginning of the third season (which is set two weeks after Season 2), Aelita displays the ability to produce orbs of deep pink energy in her hands and fire them at enemies. However, Aelita does not have an affinity for combat, and thus this power is most often used defensively. Energy Fields are also quite slow for long-range weapons, and can be dodged rather easily. That being said, Energy Fields are arguably the strongest weapon of any of the Lyoko Warriors, being able to defeat any monster or avatar in a maximum of two hits; such breaking a Megatank's energy wall attack. For defense, Aelita may combine two Energy Fields into a small, oval-shaped barrier capable of absorbing standard laser fire. Aelita acquired the ability to use Energy Fields some time between the second and third seasons, having secretly programmed them into her avatar between semester break. Season Four Aelita is able to form Energy Fields in her hands at will, after which she may aim and fire them at a target. When first gaining the ability, it is shown that it takes several seconds of focus to summon the Energy Fields and project them much faster. She may also increase their speed or curve their trajectory by swinging her arm in a throwing motion while firing them. Though usually able to fire from either hand independently, Aelita may also use both hands at the same time to create an especially large Energy Field that can devirtualize anything in a single hit, though firing a much larger Energy Field leave her fatigued. She is only seen using this particularly advanced skill in "Skidbladnir." As seen in "Replika", energy fields can be used in conjunction with creativity; capable of erecting an unusually strong force-field wall of deep pink energy. It is capable of withstanding extensive damage from both two Megatanks and William's sword until shattering into glass shards. As a specter in the real world, the energy fields are beach ball-sized orbs of yellowish-orange electrical energy, whose shield can take on the shape of a dome around herself for defense. It takes one single energy field to wipe out several of X.A.N.A's robot army; an ever greater ability that is not possible on Lyoko. Season Five One year later, her energy fields are now capable of expanding her force-field to an ever larger one, which is capable of defending several people at once; which she used in "Countdown" to defend herself and Ulrich against a massive wall of Bloks, which tired her out. They appeared to be ineffective against the Blok wall. In "''Espionage''," she once used them to create a blinding white light to distract the two Ninjas, even though the effect had devirtualized Ulrich. Appearance Energy Fields are hollow orbs of deep pink, plasma-like energy that form in the palms of Aelita's hands. As they fly through the air, the Energy Fields discharge a trail of pink, transparent matter, and when they make contact with something, the target appears to be shocked with pink electricity. While usually about the size of a dodge-ball, Aelita's giant Energy Fields are roughly as large as an exercise ball. When Aelita is a spectre on Earth, her Energy Fields appeared the size of beach balls and as yellowish orange orbs of electricity, which also expand to a dome-shaped shield. Times when Used Season Three * All 13 Episodes Season Four * All 30 Episodes Season Five * All 26 Episodes Used on Earth * Lab Rat * Down to Earth Use in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize ' * 'Quest for Infinity * Fall of X.A.N.A. Novels * The Army of Nothing * The Return of the Phoenix Trivia *Energy Fields may be absorbed by William's Zweihänder. *Energy Fields are unique among the weapons of the Lyoko Warrior's in that they do not need to hit the Eye of X.A.N.A. on monsters to destroy them. *She no longer says "Energy Field" in the fifth season. Gallery Seasons 3-4 Energy Field CL 53.PNG|Aelita's first Energy Field. Energy.jpg|An Energy Field up close. XANA Aelita fires energy field.jpg|Firing energy field while possessed. Sin título.png|Aelita makes an Energy shield to protect herself. 484px-Aelita_1087.jpg|She gets ready to fire at X.A.N.A. William in William Returns. William Returns Energy field about to hit William.png|William about to get hit by the energy field. William Returns William dodge energy field.png|William dodge the energy field easily. Aelita megatanks4.jpg|Blocking Megatank's laser with energy field in Season 4. Energy field.jpg|Firing an Energy Field in the Forest Sector. 20.5.png|A Tower visible to the energy field Giant Energy Field.png|A giant energy field about to be launched at X.A.N.A. William. Aelita Lab Energy Field.jpg|An energy field used when on earth. Aelita getting devirtualized CL 93.PNG|Aelita getting devirtualized before she got to chance to fire her Energy Fields. Hard Luck Aelita Energy Field image 1.png|Aelita prepares to avenge Odd in Hard Luck. 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg|Aelita about to fire an Energy Field while in the air. Easilydefault.jpg|Aelita generates Energy Fields in both hands in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. Season 5 Sin_títu.png|An energy field "X.A.N.A. 2.0" 26..png|New shield in Code Lyoko Evolution. ca:Bola ďenergia es:Campo de energía fi:Energiakenttä fr:Champ de force pl:Pole energii pt:Campo de força Category:Weapons Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Aelita Category:Things appear in game